East Side Elementary School
'''East Side Elementary School '''is a large school from kindergarten-5th grade built out of bricks, cobblestone, and stone. It is located right next to the Leaf Towers. Upon entering the school, the office, a hallway with 2 classes, and a group of lockers made of chests are near the player. In one of the lockers, 10 of the most valuable ore in the game are inside. In the office are 2 rooms. One being the main room, and the other being the office of the principal, Principal Franklin. The main room contains a small wooden bench, a desk made out of 2 normal wood and a bookshelf, and a wooden chair behind the desk. The principal's office contains a desk made out of 3 normal wood and 3 wooden chairs, one of which is behind Principal Franklin's desk. If the player goes down the hallway past the 2 classes, they will encounter the cafeteria. It has 6 large tables inside it, an exit leading to another hallway, and a counter looking into the kitchen. In the kitchen are 6 crafting tables, each with a chest above it, 10 furnaces, and a small pool of water, with a stone slab in front of it to prevent it from flowing. Only 1 chest out of all 6 contains something in it: 4 wheat. Past the cafeteria is a second hallway, this one containing 3 other classrooms, an exit out to a playground, and another set of lockers. The playground outside has 4 pieces of equipment: a castle-like structure, a sandbox, something which looks like a seesaw, and a pole which is possibly used for tetherball. Classes Mrs. Demian: Kindergarten Mrs. Demian's classroom contains a rug with 2 shades of green, 8 desks for students, a bookshelf, a shelf made out of wooden stairs, and a chest next to the teacher's desk with 8 cookies inside it. Written on the whiteboard are 3 simple math problems: 1x0, 6-4, and 12+19. Above the board is a long chart with the alphabet on it. Mrs. McGrover: 1st Grade In Mrs. McGrover's class are 7 desks and the teacher's desk, which is in the back, unlike Mrs. Demian's desk, which is at the front. There is also only 1 bookshelf in this class too, located beside Mrs. McGrover's desk. On the whiteboard are 4 more multiplication problems which are just a little bit more advanced: 2x2, 2x3, 2x4, and 2x5. Mrs. Hoffman: 3rd Grade Mrs. Hoffman's class is much like Mrs. Demian's class, as it has the teacher's desk at the front, 8 desks, and a chest next to the teacher's desk, but this time containing 4 oak saplings and 3 torches. One of the only other differences is that this class has 16 bookshelves. On Mrs. Hoffman's whiteboard, a math question is written, "Give the sum of two sides of an obtuse triangle. Is it possible to determine the last side with only one angle?" Below the question however, "JK" is written, which stands for "Just Kidding", implying that the question cannot be solved. Mrs. Butler: 4th Grade In Mrs. Butler's classroom are only 5 desks, with Mrs. Butler's desk to the right of the room. This class is the only one without any bookshelves at all, and the only one with a fire door. On this class's whiteboard is a science question: "What are the 4 types of trees?" Mrs. Caroline: 5th Grade The last class, Mrs. Caroline's class, is the largest in size out of all the classrooms. Despite that fact, it only has 8 desks. On the right wall are 9 bookshelves, which make staircase-looking formation. On the whiteboard is another science question: "How is obsidian formed?" Old School Hallway In one of the hallways is a suspicious looking group of blocks. If the blocks are broken, they will reveal a much, much older, dimly lit hallway of the school that is not used anymore and is very dilapidated. In the hallway are 2 old classrooms, an office, dirt blocks scattered everywhere, and a wall of lockers, 2 of them missing. The classrooms are overgrown with mushrooms and the whiteboards are fading away. The boards have nothing on them and the rooms are not labeled either. In the office are 3 wooden chairs, and one of them is behind another desk made of 3 normal wood. Gallery 2012-03-31_19.49.33.png|The main hallway. 2012-03-31_19.49.56.png|The cafeteria. 2012-03-31_19.50.19.png|In the cafeteria kitchen. 2012-03-31_19.50.56.png|The second hallway. 2012-03-31_19.51.44.png|The older school hallway. 2012-03-31_19.52.11.png|One of the older classrooms. 2012-03-31_19.52.37.png|The older office. 2012-03-31_20.03.10.png|The school playground. 2012-04-09 16.35.07.png|The secret fort upon being discovered. A sign on one of the walls reads: "Supah Secret 5th Grade Hideout-NO GIRLS ALOUD". Trivia *It can easily be figured out that Mrs. Demian's room is right above the cafeteria and kitchen because her green rug can be seen on the ceiling. *Underneath the sandbox is a hidden room, obviously a fort built by some of the students. It can be found by digging away all of the sand. Category:Buildings Category:Schools